Such a method is known from the publication U.S. Pat. No. 5,856,788. In this context, the transponders that are located in the HF field of a base station are identified by means of a selection method that operates in a so-called half-duplex operation. Thereby it is disadvantageous, that much time is required due to the half-duplex method. A further disadvantage of the method existed in that the time duration for the transmission of the control signals further increases especially if only a small HF bandwidth is available for the transmission of the control signals.